


tattoos

by Rueis



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 06:11:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11396934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rueis/pseuds/Rueis
Summary: Tsubaki takes notice of the tattoos Berukia has.





	tattoos

**Author's Note:**

> because I remembered there is summer art of Berukia with three stars on his leg, and his own name on the other. I haven't written anything in a while... enjoy!

Berukia returned to the room, energy drink in hand, his pajama bottoms sagging as he took a sip.

“You know I’ve never noticed,” Tsubaki started as Berukia continued to drink to “re-energize” himself as he had put it. “You have stars on your leg.”

With the amount of times Tsubaki had seen Berukia naked the magician had thought Tsubaki had known that by now. Berukia stuck out his leg, showcasing the tattoo on it, three little stars down his leg.

Tsubaki traced his fingers down the little pink stars, nearly causing Berukia to drop the drink he held in hand. “How invading~!” Berukia mocked as he watched Tsubaki stop his fingers from tracing the stars on his leg and go on for a minute laughing then state that he was bored.

“It suits you,” Tsubaki finally added.

“Hm? Why is that?” The magician questioned, and Tsubaki joked, “Well, you are three stars of greatness.” Though the magician merely pouted and gawked in response, “Only three? I’m a five star rating, Tsubakyun!”

Tsubaki laughed once again, “Oh no, no, clearly a ten.”

“You’re damn right I’m a ten!” Berukia then laughed along with his master.

“Don’t you have another tattoo as well?”

That the magician did, and here he thought Tsubaki wasn’t paying attention to the details of his body, though perhaps he was merely teasing him. Berukia finished his energy drink as he set it on the dresser near the bed.

Oh right, right, the magician had his own name tattooed on his leg, he found that to be hilarious, and would often tease his subclass about if he had forgotten his own name.

“It just—it looked cool,” Berukia defended.

“At the time,” Berukia added in as he huffed.

Tsubaki snickered and repeated back the magician’s words, “At the time.”

It didn’t really matter to Tsubaki, he liked Berukia’s tattoos, he liked touching them and admiring them, it was another thing he found interesting about his dear boyfriend.

Berukia huffed and cuddled up to Tsubaki.

Tsubaki would have to pay more attention to the details of Berukia’s legs and thighs next time, every inch of the magician was simply so interesting, which was fine since he had all the time in the world to do so.

Tsubaki settled into Berukia’s embrace and the two laid in the comforting silence.


End file.
